Everyday
by liz1988
Summary: Ein paar ganz normale Tage bei unseren CSIs..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Aber ich spar' schon fleißig-g-

Rating: K+

Autor: liz1988

Titel: Everyday

Anmerkung: Also die Geschichte, fängt schon damit an, dass Warrick und Cath frisch verheiratet sind- allerdings mach ichs Gris und Sara ed so einfach-hehe-

* * *

Sara kam in den Pausenraum, wo bereits Warrick und Cath sowie Nick saßen. 

S: "Hey Leute.", sagte sie in die Runde.

N: "Oh Sara. Endlich. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als mit einem frisch verheirateten Pärchen allein zu sein."

Ein Blick auf Cath und Warrick ließ sie Nick schlagartig verstehen. Die beiden führten sich auf wie Teenager, die das erste mal einen Freund- Ok, in Warrick's Fall eine Freundin hatten.

Cath saß auf Warrick's Schoß und "bestrafte" ihn jedes Mal wenn er etwas "gemeines" sagte mit einem Kuss. (Erläuterung: "gemein": "wir werden in meine Wohnung ziehen")

Sie schienen in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt zu sein und Sara gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

S: "Nicky, du musst abwägen ob sie dir so lieber sind, oder wenn sie sich das erste Mal so richtig miteinander verkrachen. Ich denke letzteres könnte in gewisser Weise schlimmer werden."

Nick beobachtete die beiden noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor er zustimmend nickte.

Sara setze sich neben Nick und sah Warrick und Cath zu.

S: "Das ist eigentlich fast besser als Kino."

N: "Ja, wenn du dir die ganze stickige Luft wegdenkst und den etwas übergewichtigen Kerl, der immer ausgerechnet den Sitz neben dir kriegt. Dann haben wir hier sicherlich einige parallelen."

Als Grissom einige Minuten später den Raum betrat bot sich ihm ein etwas merkwürdiges Bild: Cath hatte es sich auf Warrick's Schoß bequem gemacht und knutschte ihn ungefähr alle 30 Sekunden ab, nachdem er gesagt hatte: "Nein, wir ziehen in meine Wohnung."

Es fiel ihm zwar schwer solche Kinderspielchen zu verstehen und er konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln, doch als er sah wie Sara und Nick den beiden zusahen als gäbe es nichts interessanteres, fasste er für sich den Entschluss, dass er Menschen wohl nie verstehen werde.

G: "Sara, Nick. Etwas Popcorn gefällig? Cath, Warrick. Entweder ihr verlegt das hier auf eure Freizeit oder ich werde für euch entscheiden wo ihr zusammen einzieht!"

Alle vier wirbelten überrascht in die Richtung aus der seine Stimme gekommen war und sahen ihn etwas erschrocken an. Cath fand zuerst ihre Stimme wieder.

C: "Gris, das ist für uns eine ernsthafte Angelegenheit. Warrick's "Wohnung" hat mehr etwas von einer Junggesellen Bude. Oh, hey Sara."

W: "Hey, Hey. Aber deine so genannte Wohnung ist groß genug für zwei?", mischte sich Warrick etwas trotzig ein.

Grissom sah sich entnervt im Zimmer um und holte tief Luft.

G: "Hey! DAS ist MIR ganz egal. Einigt euch gefälligst nach eurer Schicht!"

Erst als er bemerkte das auch Sara und Nick ihn etwas bestürzt ansahen, bemerkte er dass er geschrieen hatte. Nach noch einem langen Atemzug um sich zu beruhige setze er sich schließlich auch an den Tisch und begann seine Mitarbeiter in die heutigen Fälle einzuweisen.

G: "Wir haben einen 4-20 für Nick und Cath-"

C: "Gris. Kann ich nicht mit Warrick…!"

Grissom warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, der sie sofort dazu veranlasste ein "Ist schon ok." hervorzupressen.

G: "Gut. Warrick, Sara ihr kriegt einen 4-19 mit verdacht auf unnatürlichen Tod."

Als erwarte er ebenfalls einen Einspruch machte er eine kurze Pause. Niemand sagte etwas und erleichtert fuhr Grissom fort.

G: "Gut Leute. An die Arbeit."

Grissom klappte seine Akten zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Labor, um Greg abzuholen.

G: "Greg? Interesse an einem Fall?"

Greg drehte sich mit leuchtenden Augen um.

Greg: "Klar, Boss."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pünktlich zum Ende ihrer Schicht trafen Sara und Warrick wieder im Labor ein um Grissom, der gerade mit Greg einige Beweise untersuchte, Bericht zu erstatten.

S: "Gris? In anbetracht dessen, das unser 4-19 bereits 92 Jahre alt war und alles auf einen Herzanfall hindeutet würde ich nachdem Doc Robbins ihn obduziert hat und unsere Theorie bestätigt den Fall abschließen."

Als Grissom sich umdrehte und sie etwas unzufrieden mit der Aussage ansah, ergänzte Warrick "Wir haben allerdings auch Beweise mitgenommen und werden die noch durchgehen, bevor wir nach Hause gehen."

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang sah er zufrieden aus. Sara und Warrick gingen in das Zimmer nebenan und begannen die etwas dürftig ausfallenden Beweise zu untersuchen. Als Sara genau hinter Warrick stand, gab sie ihm von hinten einen kleinen schlag auf den Kopf(-nur einen kleinen.. -unschuldig schau-).

Warrick fuhr herum und sah sie beleidigt an, während er sich über den Hinterkopf fuhr um zu ertasten ob sich schon eine Beule bildete.

W: "Was sollte das?"

Sara schnaubte nur und sah ihn leicht säuerlich an.

S: "Denkst du etwa ich habe kein Privatleben und habe nichts besseres zu tun als nach Feierabend noch hier rumzugammeln und Beweise zu untersuchen!"

Warrick sah sie schuldbewusst an.

W: "Tut mir leid. Ich dachte nicht, dass du es eilig hast nach Hause zu kommen."

S: "Ist es denn wirklich so abwegig, dass ich auch mal etwas vor habe?"

Warrick schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

W: "Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich dachte nur… normalerweise machst du doch auch oft Überstunden."

Als Sara bemerkte wie Greg und Grissom sie beide durch die Glaswand ansahen schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und sagte: "Schon ok. Machen wir einfach weiter."

* * *

des wars dann fürs erste..ich hoff euch gefällts einigermaßen. ich bin grad krank und kann ed versprechen, dass mein Gehirn nix abgekriegt hat -g- 

ich selber bin mal wieder ed so zufrieden, aber sunny sagt immer s gegenteil, also hoff ich einfach mal, das des hier wieder so is -echt hoff-

so und zum schluss meine übliche bettlerei um reviews: bidde, Bidde!ich will gaaanz viele-hilft mir gesund zu werden und schnell weiter zu schreiben ;)


	2. Chapter 2

sunny: tja, bin noch dabei und je weiter ich schreib desto unzufriedener werd ich..was genau stimmt eigentlich bei mir nich?-mal psychiater aufsuchen muss- ich kann einfach nie mit irgendwas zufrieden sein..ok, ich finds natürlich super das es dir gefällt ;)

sarasidle: ja, m'am! hier ist ihr nächstes kapitel-salutier-

und jetzt darf ich ganz laut und happy in die welt hinausschreien: ich hab ein lebenszeichen von **loose** bekommen!-den 'findet loose, sie ist lost' club wieder auflös-

* * *

Als Warrick und Cath im Umkleideraum saßen und "Ausdiskutierten" wer fahren durfte, kamen gerade Sara und Nick rein. 

N: "Sara, ich hab ein Déja vu.", entfuhr es Nick.

Sara sah die beiden ungläubig an.

S: "Oh Mann. Wie kann man sich nur so Aufführen?"

Greg: "Oh, DAS ist ganz leicht: man schaltet einfach jegliche Art an Gehirnzellen ab und begrenzt seine Tagesbedürfnisse auf kindische Abknutschspielchen.", antwortete Greg auf Sara's Frage, der gerade den Umkleideraum betreten hatte.

S: "Oh, na dann weiß ich ja, was man tun muss um sich geistig gesehen wieder zurück in seine früheste Kindheit versetzen zu können."

Greg und Nick mussten beide leicht grinsen, da Warrick und Cath sich wirklich nicht mehr wie erwachsene Menschen verhielten.

Nachdem sich alle umgezogen hatten(was sich zwischen Cath und Warrick, die erfolgreich in der Mitte des Umkleideraumes den Weg blockierten, als eine ziemliche Herausforderung erwies), gingen sie gemeinsam auf den Parkplatz, wo Greg Nick und Sara anflehte noch mit ihm etwas trinken zu gehen.

Greg: "Bitte Leute. Sonst muss ich die zwei Liebesgestörten fragen oder Grissom. Bitte, ich will nicht mit Informationen über Insekten voll gepumpt werden. Wobei das im vergleich zu Warrick und Cath sicherlich noch erholsam sein könnte."

Sara fiel seinem Dackelblick zum Opfer und Nick musste nicht überredet werden, er hatte sowieso vorgehabt noch auszugehen.

N: "Ok, dann mal los Leute. Wer fährt?"

Nick hielt die Schlüssel zu seinem Auto hoch und klimperte leicht mit ihnen. Bevor er es realisiert hatte, hatte Greg sie ihm aus der Hand gerissen und war schon eingestiegen. Etwas verdutzt sah Nick Sara an, der ebenfalls entgangen zu sein schien, was in den letzten Sekunden geschehen war.

S: "Vermutlich lässt ihn Gris nie fahren."

N: "Hat er überhaupt schon einen Führerschein?"

S: "Frag ihn doch."

N: "Ich glaube, die Antwort will ich gar nicht wissen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glücklich noch am Leben zu sein stieg Nick aus dem Wagen. Er lief erstmal eine Runde um seinen Wagen um ihn nach möglichen Kratzern oder größeren Schäden abzusuchen.

Als er nichts mit dem bloßen Auge erkennen konnte, beugte er sich zu Sara auf den Rücksitz, die noch immer Angeschnallt dasaß und anscheinend noch nicht realisiert hatte, dass sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren.

N: "Sar'? Hey, wir sind da."

Sara rührte sich nicht, also schnallte er sie ab und zog sie behutsam aus dem Auto. Als er gerade versuchte ob sie auch ohne ihn stehen konnte, kam Greg zu ihnen.

Greg: "Hey, so schlecht bin ich doch gar nicht gefahren. Auf der Rückfahrt gebe ich mir mehr Mühe."

Sara, die wieder aus ihrer Trance erwacht zu sein schien und Nick dessen Bestürzung man in seinen Augen ablesen konnte schrieen wie aus einem Mund "NEIN!".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach der ersten Runde Bier konnten sowohl Nick als auch Sara schon wieder über Gregs Fahrstil lachen, jedoch beteuerte Nick immer wieder, dass er keine Lust hätte einen höheren Versicherungsbeitragssatz zu zahlen, nur weil er Greg den Chauffeur spielen ließ.

Greg: "Ach kommt schon. Ich hätte schon noch rechtzeitig gebremst!"

S: "Oh ja, vor oder nachdem du den Hund der armen alten Frau ins jenseits befördert hättest?"

N: "Du hattest glück das dieses Etwas gerade rechtzeitig diese Katze gesehen hat."

Greg: "Apropos. Wo war an diesem teil eigentlich vorne und wo hinten?"

Nick und Sara schüttelten beide ratlos den Kopf.

Greg: "Ich schätze wir hätten einfach beobachten müssen in welche Richtung es gerannt ist."

Gerade als Nick eine zweite Theorie vorstellen wollte, kam die Kellnerin mit der nächsten Runde Bier. Greg konnte sich kaum zurück halten, da sie anscheinend ihre Bluse einen Knopf zu viel, für Gregs Gemütszustand, offen hatte.

Greg: "Entschuldigt mich bitte mal kurz."

Bevor Sara und Nick realisierten, was passierte, war er schon der Kellnerin gefolgt und baggerte sie an.

S: "Sag mal, ist er einfach zu schnell für mich, oder werde ich doch langsam alt?"

N: "Keine Ahnung, aber ich komm auch nicht mit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auf der Heimfahrt(Nick hatte die Schlüssel Greg gewaltsam entrissen und fuhr jetzt- zur großen Erleichterung von Sara) ließ Greg den Zettel mit der Telefonnummer der Kellnerin nicht aus den Augen.

Sara die neben ihm saß konnte sich einfach nicht länger zurückhalten.

S: "Greg, du weißt das ich dich liebe, aber die Nummer hast du nur bekommen, weil die arme Frau endlich in ruhe weiterarbeiten wollte."

Greg: "Das ist für mich kein Problem, wenn du mich liebst, genügt mir das schon."

Sara konnte durch den Rückspiegel Nicks grinsen erkennen.

S: "Nick!", rief sie empört.

N: "Was?"

Er setze eine ernste Miene auf, von der er wohl überzeugt war, das sie sie ihm abnehmen würde.

* * *

ich weiß, wenn ich versuch lustig zu sein kommt immer so was bei raus..ihr habt die chance mich zu stoppen-anbiet-

so und jetzt will ich reviews-gug, sunny ich hab extra n chappi nur für deine nächste review geschrieben-fg-


	3. Chapter 3

sunny: bitte nich sterben! ich brauch dich no, was würde ich denn ohne deine stories und reviews machen? ;) danke..so was hört man doch immer wieder gern-g-

carrie: keine depressionen mehr?sag mal, is greggo immerno bei dir?hab ihn scho lang nemme gesehn ;)

sarasidle: klar bin ich das -auf heiligenschein hinweis- aber du bist doch auch brav, oder? also update schnell- ich brauch was zu lesen!

* * *

Am nächsten Abend bei der Arbeit ging Sara zuerst in Grissoms Büro. Sie musste ihn einfach überreden können, sie nicht mit Cath oder Warrick einzuteilen. Gestern hatte Warrick ihr die ganze Zeit erzählt wie glücklich er doch sei, und dass seine Wohnung die einzige Möglichkeit wäre wo sie zusammenziehen konnten. 

Sie klopfte an den Türrahmen, woraufhin er aufsah und sie sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber seinem setze.

G: "Sara. Was gibt's?"

S: "Ich flehe dich an, teil mich bitte nicht mit Warrick oder Cath ein. Gestern hat er-"

G: "Dich mit der besten Wohnung für die beiden genervt?"

S: "Ja, woher-?"

G: "Nick war mit Cath unterwegs und hat mich gestern schon um das gleiche gebeten."

S: "Und was hast du gesagt?"

G: "Das ich euch ja gerne helfen würde, aber wenn ich Warrick und Cath zusammen einteile, kommen wir bei ihrem Fall niemals weiter."

Sara nickte etwas enttäuscht.

S: "Und wenn du Greg mit einem der beiden einteilst?"

G: "Sara, und was sage ich Nick?"

S: "Ok, ok. Man sieht sich ja dann gleich."

Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Pausenraum, wo nur Nick saß.

N: "Hey."

S: "Wo sind… Cath und Warrick?"

G: "Haben sich gerade beide einen Urlaubstag genommen.", sagte Grissom hinter ihr und führte sie an den Schultern etwas in der Raum hinein, so das er selbst sich hinsetzen konnte.

S: "Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass mich das freut, aber in gewisser Weise…"

N: "… Schafft uns das ein gewisses Maß an Erleichterung.", vollendete Nick den Satz.

G: "Nick, holst du bitte Greg? Wir müssen heute etwas improvisieren."

Nick ging sofort auf die suche nach Greg, während Grissom und Sara im Pausenraum sitzen blieben.

Keiner der beiden sagte etwas und die etwas peinliche Stille zog sich über einige Minuten hinweg.

Schließlich fiel Sara etwas ein.

S: "Gris, wo wir gerade bei wünschen sind…"

G: "Wünschen?"

S: "Bezüglich der Teamaufteilung…"

G: "Du willst auch nicht mit Nick zusammen arbeiten?", fragt er ziemlich genervt.

S "Nein, Nick wäre klasse. Ich hab eigentlich eher an Greg gedacht. Wir hatten da gestern eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, und…"

G: "Schon gut. Alles klar."

Da kam auch schon Nick mit einem sichtlich begeisterten Greg im Schlepptau an.

Greg: "Also, was kann ich machen?"

G: "Du gehst mit Nick die Beweise von seinem und Catherine's Fall gestern weiter durch. Ihr wart doch noch nicht ganz fertig, oder?"

N: "Stimmt."

Greg folgte Nick auf den Flur und die Beiden verschwanden hinter der nächsten Biegung.

Sara sah finster auf den leeren Tisch.

G: "Was? Willst du auch nicht mit mir arbeiten?"

S: "Doch. Doch."

Grissom gab es auf. Man konnte sie anscheinend nicht zufrieden stellen.

G: "Wir sehen uns den Autopsiebericht von Doc Robbins an. War gestern irgendwas Auffälliges an den Beweismitteln?"

S: "Wenn du die Fingerabdrücke des Opfers auf seinen eigenen Medikamenten auffällig findest…"

G: "Bilde dir deine Meinung nach den Beweisen und nicht nach deinen Gefühlen."

Sara verdrehe die Augen und ging voraus ins Leichenschauhaus.

Doc Robbins versicherte Grissom glaubhaft, das es sich ernsthaft um einen Herzanfall handelte und das das Messer was man neben dem "Opfer" fand(was der Grund für Grissoms "unnatürlicher Tod" Theorie gewesen war) der Mann selbst hatte fallen lassen. Es gab schließlich genug Gründe in seinem eigenen Haus ein Messer zu verwenden.

Da auch keine Spuren von Blut an dem Messer waren, gab Grissom schließlich zu dass er sich geirrt hatte.

* * *

ich weiß ja das des n bissle kurz war, aber wenn ihr schön brav reviewt, bekommt ihr heut vielleicht glei nomal eins-vorschlag- 

also wenn ihr wollt-räusper- ihr wisst ja, ihr habt es in den händen ;)


	4. Chapter 4

sunny: oh je..jetzt muss des hier mindestens genauso gut sein wie s letzte?-zitter- und wenn nich?muss ich dann heut etwa glei nomal eins schreiben?nein, du bist bestimmt gegen kinderarbeit, oder muss ich mich bei der gewerkschaft beschweren? ;) ne, also morgen gehts weiter, ich hätt aber au nix gegen n neues chappi von dir ;)

sarasidle: ich find des toll, wenn du brav bisch, des beinhaltet ja au n neues chappi deiner story, richtig?

carrie: oh greg, was macht er da au..fliegen?du lässt ihn aber ed zu nahe an irgendwelche gefährlichen sachen wie drogen oder alkohol?-lol- ach wie toll ich krieg von greggo n gruß-freu- mir gefällts irgendwie wenn du von euch in der ersten person plural redest ;)

* * *

Grissom und Sara machten gemeinsam gerade Pause, als Nick und Greg ebenfalls schon wieder kamen. 

G: "Heute gibt es wohl nicht genug Arbeit."

N: "Oh doch. Klar. Aber wir haben uns jetzt 4 Stunden durch den Müll unseres Opfers gewühlt und nichts gefunden. Denkst du nicht wir können jetzt mit gutem Gewissen eine Pause machen?"

Grissom sah ungläubig auf die Uhr. 4 Stunden? Nick hatte Recht. Was hatte er die letzten 2 Stunden über getan? Er hatte sich nur mit Sara unterhalten, aber ihm war die Zeit die sie dafür verwendeten nicht so lange vorgekommen. Ein Blick zu Sara ließ ihn wissen, dass sie ebenfalls verwundert war, wir spät es schon war.

Nick und Greg setzen sich erschöpft neben die Beiden und tranken einen Kaffee.

Greg: "Habt ihr nichts zu tun?"

S: "Fall abgeschlossen. Wir warten quasi auf den nächsten Mord."

N: "Schwarzer Humor, Sara. Steht dir nicht wirklich."

S: "Woher willst du wissen was mir steht?"

Greg: "Na ja, am besten steht dir natürlich immer noch dein Bikini."

Grissoms Blick wanderte von Greg zu Sara, die errötet auf den Boden schaute.

N: "Wie bitte?"

S: "Dumme Sache. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was mich geritten hat, aber ich bin mal mit Greggo schwimmen gegangen."

N: "Und alles was er gesehen hat war dein Bikini?"

Sara räusperte sich und überließ Greg das reden.

Greg: "Ja. Ich bin ja nicht der Typ der in die Umkleidekabine der Mädels schaut.", ein zwinkern verriet das er das nicht so ganz ernst gemeint hatte.

S: "Schließlich habe wir hier ja auch gemischte Umkleideräume.", versuchte sie die Situation etwas abzulenken.

N: "Stimmt. Aber ich hab dich trotzdem noch nie-"

Grissom unterbrach ihn.

G: "Wollt ihr das jetzt wirklich ausdiskutieren? Ihr müsst doch zurück an eure Beweise."

Greg und Nick wussten das dass keineswegs eine Frage war. Eher ein Befehl den man, würde man ihn ignorieren schwer bereuen würde.

Als die Beiden den Gang entlang verschwunden waren sah Grissom Sara zweifelnd an.

S: "Was?"

G: "Ich kann mir dich einfach nicht in einem Bikini vorstellen."

S: "Ich verdränge das jetzt einfach. Ein Kompliment war das ja nicht gerade."

G: "Tut mir Leid. Und du warst wirklich mit Greg schwimmen?"

S: "Ja. Wieso glaubt eigentlich niemand hier dass ich auch ein Leben nach der Arbeit habe?"

G: "Vielleicht weil du meistens aus einer Schicht gleich zwei machst und danach nie mitkommst, wenn die anderen etwas trinken gehen."

S: "Aber du gehst ja immer mit.", sagte sie sarkastisch.

G: "Ok. Ich gebe ja zu ich gehe nicht gern mit meine Kollegen weg."

S: "Dann mach mir doch keine Vorwürfe, nur weil ich auch nicht immer ausgehe!"

G: "Mach ich doch gar nicht. Ich-"

Zum Glück kamen Greg und Nick zurück, bevor die Situation eskalierte.

Greg: "Chef, wir sind fertig"

G: "Wie fertig?"

N: "Wir lassen gerade alle gefundenen Abdrücke durch die Datenbanken laufen. Das kann noch etwas dauern."

Greg: "Um was ging's hier gerade?"

S: "Wir haben darüber diskutiert ob ich genug unternehme!", sagte sie wütend und starrte immer noch Grissom an.

Greg: "Also ich hab nichts zu bemängeln. Schließlich –wenn du denn mitkommst- ist es doch immer lustig. Gestern zum Beispiel hat sie mir gestanden dass sie mich liebt."

Grissom wirkte nun minder sauer als Sara.

N: "Na ja, es war eher eine Art Unfall, schließlich hat sie das in einem vollkommen anderen Kontext gemeint."

G: "Dann nehme ich alles zurück. Sara geht genug aus."

S: "Damit wäre aber noch nicht geklärt, ob du das auch tust."

Greg und Nick warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu, bevor sie so vorsichtig wie möglich ihre Meinung zum Besten gaben.

Greg: "Also ich finde es könnte nicht schaden auch mal mir uns weg zu gehen."

N: "Genau. Allein Greg's Fahrstil ist es schon wert. Wie wär's; heute Abend fahren wir –mit deinem Auto, falls Greg fahren will- alle vier in ein schönes Lokal."

Grissom's stolz erlaubte ihm nicht abzusagen, schließlich wollte er Sara beweisen, das er ebenfalls ein Leben nach seiner Arbeit hatte(von dem er wusste, dass es eine Lüge war).

G: "Gut. Nach der Schicht auf dem Parkplatz. Und Nick, wir nehmen vorsichtshalber dein Auto. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Greg überhaupt einen Führerschein besitzt."

Greg wollte gerade etwas sagen, da unterbrach ihn Grissom.

G: "Und ich will es am besten auch gar nicht wissen und mich als Mitwissender schuldig machen."

* * *

dann sin wir mal wieder am ende.. was folgt? die übliche bettelei um/nach(keine ahnung was hier die korrekte grammatikalische form is) reviews..HER DAMIT! 

entschuldigung, ich wollte nich laut werden..ich bin nur süchtig..nach reviews und nach neuen stories..nehmt es nem kleinen junkie ed übel, ok?


	5. Chapter 5

sunny: also wegen mir musst du nich brav sein..ich steh auf geschrei..solange du schön fleißig bist, is mir dein umgangston ed soo wichtig ;)

sarasidle: jaaa, ganz brav-loben tu- mir kann man nix übel nehmen?-aufschreib- gut, des kann ich jetzt verwenden wenn ich mal mist bau..-hehe-

carrie: und jetzt zu euch!greggo: nein, nein , nein..vergiss was grissom dir da eingelabert hat..beim tanzen bleibt man auf dem boden..und du weißt ja auch, das man für einen führerschein mal eine prüfung bestehen muss, gell?also der wo immer in nem neuen Geldbeutel auf max mustermann ausgestellt is, zählt nich..carrie: nich mehr deprimiert und mit Greg an deiner seite kann ja nix mehr schiefgehen-g- vielleicht sollt ich mir jetzt ne alternative zu greg suchen, der is ja jetzt nemme zu haben-g-

* * *

Als die Vier gemeinsam in einem von Nick ausgesuchten Lokal ankamen, wirkten sowohl Grissom als auch Sara ziemlich angefressen, von der Unterhaltung im Pausenraum. 

Greg legte seinen Arm um Sara's Hüfte und leitete sie durch den Eingang auf ihren Platz.

Nick sah Grissom unsicher an.

N: "Das werde ich jetzt zwar nicht machen, aber vielleicht könnten wir ihnen trotzdem folgen?"

Grissom's Blick ließ ihn etwas angewidert von der Idee Arm in Arm mit Nick da rein zu gehen erscheinen.

Als er sich an dem Tisch gegenüber von Greg setze ließ er dessen Arm, der jetzt um Sara's Schultern lag nicht aus den Augen.  
Sara bemerkte es zwar, doch unternahm sie nichts um Greg davon abzubringen seinen Arm dort zu lassen. Es gab ihr einen gewisses Maß an Befriedigung. Grissom wirkte beinahe Eifersüchtig.

Nachdem sie sich wie übliche alle auf Bier geeinigt hatten- sogar Grissom, von dem sie sich nicht erinnern konnte ihn jemals Bier trinken gesehen zu haben- begann eine angeregte Diskussion ob Greg jetzt die Barfrau ansprechen sollte, oder ob er lieber Sara's Liebesgeständnis ernst nehmen sollte.

S: "Greg, ich habe dir jetzt schon tausendmal gesagt, das das nicht mein ernst war."

Greg: "So seit ihr Frauen eben, ihr ändert eure Meinung ständig, aber eigentlich weißt du doch, dass es dein voller ernst war, was du da gesagt hast."

S: "Greg, ich hab nur versucht dir möglichst schonend beizubringen, dass die Kellnerin von gestern dich nur loswerden wollte."

Greg: "Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, das du den Satz mit einem 'Ich Liebe Dich' begonnen hast."

Sara seufzte und ließ ihren Blick Hilfe suchend zu Nick schweifen.

N: "Hey, ich muss zugeben, man könnte es wirklich falsch verstehen."

S: "Könnte. Tut man doch aber nicht, oder?"

G: "Nimm es einfach so hin. Er wird bald den spaß daran verlieren."

S: "Das hast du auch zu Cath gesagt, als er angefangen hat sie über das Tanzen auszuquetschen. Und das tut er immer noch."

G: "Seit sie verheiratet ist, hat er sie nicht mehr gefragt."

S: "Oh toll. Dann muss ich also 'nur' heiraten."

Grissom grinste sie genauso wie Greg und Nick an.

S: "Jungs!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Grissom Greg und Nick zuhause abgesetzt hatte, fuhr er noch Sara nach Hause.

G: "Und hast du dir das mit dem Heiraten schon überlegt?"

Sara sah ihn unsicher an.

G: "Wegen Greg."

S: "Ja klar. Du willst mich ja nicht zufällig heiraten, dass ich meine Ruhe vor ihm hab!"

Grissom schaute zu ihr auf den Beifahrersitz.

S: "Uhm, Gris. Ich nehm den Verkehr ja oft auch nicht so genau. Aber wenn man fährt hilft es einem manchmal auf die Straße zu sehen."

Grissom drehte seinen Kopf langsam wieder von ihr weg.

G: "Ich…Uhm…Also…"

Sara musste lachen.

S: "Gib dir keine Mühe. Das war nur ein Witz. Ich weiß, ab einer bestimmten Menge Bier bin ich noch unwitziger als ganz ohne."

Grissom zwang sich zu lächeln, doch hielt die Grimasse nicht lang durch und sein Gesicht verfiel wieder in den vorherigen, unschlüssigen Zustand.

S: "Komm schon. Nimm das nicht so ernst."

G: "Tu ich nicht. Ich bin nur Müde und du bist betrunken."

S: "Genau wie du. Also schieb was auch immer nicht auf den Alkohol."

G: "Ja, m'am."

S: "Nenn mich nicht m'am, da komm ich mir so alt vor."

G: "Und verheiratet?"

S: "Ja, auch ein wenig."

Vor Sara's Apartment angekommen, hielt Grissom an. Sara stieg noch nicht aus.

G: "Verheiratete zu sein, muss nicht heißen kein eigenes Leben mehr zu haben."

S: "Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ausgerechnet du dich mal fürs heiraten stark machen würdest- vor allem, nachdem du Warrick und Cath gesehen hast."

G: "Solang man sein Gehirn nicht am Traualtar abgibt, habe ich nichts gegen heiraten."

S: "Dann würdest du mich doch heiraten?"

Als Grissom nichts sagte wechselte sie schnell das Thema um sich eine weitere Abfuhr zu ersparen.

S: "Kommen Cath und Warrick morgen wieder?"

G: "Ich weiß es noch nicht. Wenn nicht, werden sie sicher noch anrufen."

Sara nickte und öffnete die Tür. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen(zum Glück hatte sie schon etwas Alkohol intus) und küsste Grissom auf die Backe, bevor sie ausstieg und ihn vollkommen überwältigt zurückließ.

* * *

ach, lalala..was muss das muss..und wenn ich eben will das sara so was macht (unrealistisch oder nich) muss sie eben.. ;) 

reviews sind an dem kleinen lila knopf links unten abzugeben ;)


	6. Chapter 6

sunny: oh, ich kann dich ja nur zu gut verstehen..ich bin au n kleiner junkie..na ja, ich hab doch keine ahnung weshalb grissom nich ja gesagt hat und ihr sofort um den hals gefallen is -lach-

sarasidle: also ich find der knopf is lila..oder ich bin farbenblind..aber ne, der sieht scho lila aus -find-..tja, ich bin mir no nich so im klarn drüber ob oder was ich mit sara und grissom no so vorhab..ma sehn..

carrie und greggo: na, wenn dein freund dir sogar einen mit namen besorgt hat..aber pass trotzdem auf, dass se dich damit nich ewischen- und das foto zeigt nen chinesen mit schwarzen haaren, oder sieht es dir wenigstens etwas ähnlich?-fg- und wenn du unbedingt fliegen willst.vielleicht hilfts dir ja dich abzureagieren..carrie, du hast ihm wirklich keine drogen gegeben? ihr seit süß!

* * *

In der nächsten Nacht traf Sara im Umkleideraum auf Nick und Greg, die sie beide erwartungsvoll ansahen. 

S: "Ich zieh mich nicht vor euch aus."

Greg grinste sie an.

Greg: "Schon ok. Ich hab sowieso schon alles ge-"

Sara war zu ihm gehechtet und hielt ihm den Mund zu, was Nicks Interesse an Greg's Satz nur noch mehr steigerte.

N: "Sara, lass ihn los. Komm schon, hab ich denn gar kein Recht zu erfahren um was es ging?"

S: "Nein.", zischte sie hervor.

Es benötigte sie einiger Anstrengung Gregs Mund geschlossen zu halten. Schließlich konnte sie ihm nicht mehr standhalten und gab auf.

Greg: "Ich will ja nicht so sein. Ich sage nur, dass ich Sara vermutlich in gewisser Hinsicht besser kenne als du."

Dafür fing er sich beinahe eine Ohrfeige ein, doch Nick hatte rechtzeitig los geschrieen und somit Greg Anlass zum Deckung suchen gegeben.

S: "Danke auch!", fauchte sie jetzt Nick an.

N: "Ach komm schon. Nimm das nicht so ernst."

S: "Und wenn es hier um dich ginge?"

Nick sah sie kurz an, dann sagte er zu Greg, ohne den Blick von Sara zu nehmen.

N: "Greg, sie hat Recht. Lass sie besser damit in Ruhe."

Als Greg schon gegangen war und Nick ihm folgte flüsterte er Sara ein 'Danke' ins Ohr.

S: "Gern geschehen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass hier bald die verrücktesten Geschichten die Runde machen."

Nick sah sie kreidebleich an und verfehlte den Türgriff.

S: "Aber Nicky. Ich würde DARÜBER doch nie ein Wort verlieren."

Nick drehte sich wieder um und sah sie ernst an.

N: "Das ist mein ernst. Das war mir wirklich peinlich."

S: "Jeder muss doch mal besoffen von einer Freundin ins Bett gebracht werden."

N: "Ja, wenn die Geschichte nur soweit ginge hätte ich auch kein Problem damit."

S: "Ach dich stören die paar süßen Sprüche die du mir an den Kopf geknallt hast?"

N: "Ja, die waren ja wohl mehr als unangebracht. Aber du weißt auch, dass das damals nicht das schlimmste war."

S: "Ach nein? Für was hältst du mich? Ich behalte so was für mich."

Gemeinsam gingen sie anschließend in den Pausenraum. Cath und Warrick waren nirgends zu sehen. Sie setzten sich zu Greg. Im selben Moment kam auch schon Grissom und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

N: "Wo sind Warrick und Cath?"

G: "Haben ihren zweiten Tag frei. Wenn wir sie unbedingt brauchen sollten kommen sie."

N: "Ich nehm wieder Greg. Wir haben ein paar Treffer bei den Fingerabdrücken."

Grissom und Sara blieben alleine zurück.

G: "Tja, und wir?"

S: "Na ja, normalerweise könnten wir jetzt arbeiten.", bemerkte Sara.

G: "Haha. Willst du jemanden umbringen um uns arbeit zu beschaffen?"

Man konnte beobachten, wir Sara Pro und Contra gegeneinander abwog, bis sie schließlich ihren Entschluss preisgab.

S: "Es hätte zwar einen gewissen Reiz, eine ganz bestimmte Person zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber ob Hodges auch alleine klar kommt?"

G: "Ist das das einzige worüber du dir Sorgen machst?"

S: "Nein. Da wäre auch noch die Tatsache, dass es gar keinen Spaß machen würde einen selbst begangenen Mord zu untersuchen."

G: "Hast du nicht noch eine Kleinigkeit vergessen?"

Sara grübelte kurz darüber nach. Nein, sie hatte alles bedacht. Also schüttelte sie unsicher den Kopf.

S: "Nein, ich denke das wäre das wichtigste gewesen."

G: "Stichwort Gefängnis?"

S: "Oh. Ich muss zugeben, darüber habe ich noch nich nachgedacht, aber denkst du wirklich ich wäre so dumm und würde mich erwischen lassen?"

Greg: "Wobei erwischen lassen?"

Greg stand direkt hinter Sara, die mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

S: "Oh uhm, ich versuche gerade Grissom davon zu überzeugen, dass wir jemanden umlegen sollten um genügend arbeit zu haben."

Greg: "Hey, eigentlich eine rationell gesehen ganz gute Idee. An wen hast du gedacht?"

S: "Ich hatte niemand bestimmten im Sinn. Griss lässt mich sowieso nicht."

G: "Ja, tut mir ja echt leid, dass ich euch den Spaß verderben muss, aber ich brauch euch noch hier. Im Knast nützt ihr mir wenig. Greg, was gibt's?"

Plötzlich fiel ihm der eigentliche Grund, weshalb er gekommen war wieder ein.

Greg: "Ach so, ja. Wir haben eine erste Übereinstimmung eines Fingerabdrucks."

G: "Gut. Ich komm gleich und sehe es mir an."

Greg: "Gut, Boss."

Greg salutierte spaßeshalber und drehte sich auf den Fersen um, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

Sara wollte gerade aufstehen, da versperrte ihr Grissom den Weg. In ernstem Ton sagte er: "Das war mein ernst. Greg wird nicht umgelegt."

Sara nickte laut lachen.

S: "Es würde zuviel kosten einen neuen Azubi auszubilden, oder?"

G: "Das zwar auch, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Und ach ja. Es wird auch sonst niemand umgebracht."

Sara setzte eine Möglichst ernste Miene auf und stimmte ihm zu, bevor sie ihn an den Schultern aus dem Weg schob um aus dem Zimmer zu kommen, wobei er das Gleichgewicht verlor und ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

S: "Tut mir leid."

Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und half ihm wieder aufzustehen, wobei er nur knapp neben ihr wieder zum Stand kam.

* * *

ich sags ja nur ungern, aber des wars mal wieder..wenn ihr mir ganz viele(!) reviews schreibt, kriegt ihr mehr-versprech- 

einfach auf den knopf drücken, mich happy machen und euch einen nachschub sichern, so einfach war es noch nie!-mit dauerwerbesendungsmoderatorinnenstimme sag- (weiß wer ob des wort wirklich so verdammt lang richtig is?) ;) so, und jetzt HER DAMIT!ich fang scho an zu zittern..


	7. Chapter 7

sunny: -zitter- du könntest mir doch gar nich wehtun-versuch dir einzureden- wenn du des machen würdest, würdest ja nie ein neues chappi kriegn..tja, langsam verflüchtigt sich mein "einfach".ich komm ed weiter..totale blockade..ich versuch mein bestes..

sarasidle: ich denk ed da ihm was auffällt.der is eigentlich eher nemme in der lage was zu denken-g- ok, ne..les einfach und schau wie schön ich euch weiterhin auf die folter spann ;) hehe

carrie und greggo: nein, sara würde dir nie was böses antun..sie mag dich doch..und der sarkasmus in meinem tonfall muss dich nich kümmern ;) carrie, du willst doch wohl nich etwa den greggo quer durch den wald scheuchen?na ja, dann setzt die schockolade scho ed an -fg- greg kann doch ed eifersüchtig sein, hat doch dich!und JA ihr seit süß(dem greggo ins ohr flüster, sodass es carrie ed hört)

* * *

Für einen Moment verharrten beide wie festgefroren, bevor Sara einen Schritt zurück ging und sich umdrehte um zu Greg und Nick zu gehen. 

G: "Sara?"

Sara blieb stehen und drehte sich erwartungsvoll um.

S: "Ja?"

Grissom sagte einen Augenblick nichts, bevor er ein "nicht wichtig" hervorbrachte und ihr zu Greg und Nick folgte.

N: "Grissom, wir haben hier ein Problem. Der Fingerabdruck war zwar in der Datenbank und eigentlich hätten wir jetzt wirklich einen Fortschritt gemacht, aber die Person zu dem er gehört sitzt jetzt schon seit 3 Jahren im Gefängnis und hatte seit dem her noch nicht einmal Freigang. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht."

Grissom sah sich die Akte des Verdächtigen an, bevor er Nick zustimmte.

Greg: "Kann es nicht sein, das der Abdruck schon älter ist?"

Dafür erntete er sich von jedem im Raum einen Blick ein.

Greg: "Was? Könnte doch sein."

S: "Greg, du bist ein Genie."

Sara küsste ihn auf die Stirn und begann sofort das Alter des Abdruckes zu bestimmen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom hatte ihr ebenso wie Greg vollkommen verwirrt nachgesehen. Nur das Grissom eher zerknirsch und Greg eher im 7ten Himmel war.

N: "Tja, wenn wir dann mal Arbeit haben, stürzt sie sich eben voll rein."

Greg: "Vielleicht sollte ich ihr doch etwas zu Weihnachten schenken. An die Art von Belohnung könnte ich mich gewöhnen."

N: "Tja, dann wirst du ihr aber was mindestens genauso tolles wie deine Idee eben schenken müssen."

Greg überlegte kurz.

Greg: "Wie wär's wenn ich mich als Weihnachtsmann verkleide und ihr meine Hilfe für einen Mord anbiete, falls es mal wieder an Arbeit mangelt?"

N: "In Gutscheinform, oder was?"

Greg: "Perfekt. Entschuldigt mich kurz. Ich muss mal eben Sara etwas fragen."

Jetzt glotzten ihm Grissom und Nick nach.

N: "Denkst du er sucht sich mit ihr ein Opfer aus?"

G: "Na ja, eigentlich wollte sie ja Greg umbringen, also lassen wir uns mal überraschen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg: "Sar'?"

Sara drehte sich zu ihm um und wartete darauf was er zu sagen hatte.

Greg: "Also ich hätte da eine rein hypothetische Frage: Wenn ich dir etwas wirklich Geniales zu Weihnachten schenken würde, hätte ich dann die Chance noch mal SO eine Art Belohnung wie vorhin zu bekommen?"

Sara musste ihn angrinsen.

S: "Dafür wäre schon ein wirklich echt geniales Geschenk von Nöten."

Greg: "Und wenn wir rein hypothetisch weiter fragen, wen kannst du aus unserem Team am wenigsten leiden?"

Sara bekam einen Lachanfall.

S: "Du willst doch nicht wirklich jemanden killen?"

Greg: "Ich? Nein. Ich doch nicht."

Sara nahm Greg's Hände in ihre und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

S: "Ich wünsch mir keine Leiche zu Weihnachten. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht schaffst du es ja auch ohne blutvergießen- und denk nicht mal dran, ich werde Doc Robbins verbieten dir irgendwelche Innereien zu überlassen- mir ein schönes Geschenk zu organisieren."

Greg: "Nichts was früher mal gelebt hat, verstanden."

S: "Gut. Komm, wir gehen zurück zu unseren Jungs."

Den Fingerabdruck im Gepäck machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den weg, doch sie konnten die Beiden nicht wieder finden.

Schließlich bestand Greg darauf mal im Videozimmer vorbei zusehen, wo sie schließlich den fehlenden Teil an Kollegen vorfanden. Beide starrten gebannt auf den Bildschirm, auf dem etwas eindeutig nicht mit der Arbeit zu tun habendes lief.

S: "Was schaut ihr euch da-?"

Greg: "Geil, das ist ja wohl nicht euer ernst. Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach ohne mich anfangen!"

Greg schnappte sich den letzten freien Stuhl und Sara blieb immer noch wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen.

S: "Ich will ja nicht stören aber wenn wir hier schon nen Kino Abend machen, will ich wenigstens einen Stuhl haben!"

Greg deutete bedeutungsvoll auf seinen Schoß, doch Sara drehte sich etwas beleidigt um und wäre beinahe in Warrick gerannt.

S: "Oh, hey. Was machst du denn hier?"

W: "Mir war langweilig, da dachte ich, ich sehe mal ob ihr überhaupt ohne uns klarkommt."

S: "Klarkommen? Wir haben den totalen Arbeitsmangel. Langweilig? Hat sie dich rausgeschmissen?"

W: "Nein, ich bin freiwillig gegangen."

S: "Freiwillig?", fragte Sara skeptisch.

W: "Na ja, ok, sie hat mir vorgeworfen ich würde nur-"

C: "Warrick, verdreh jetzt nicht die Tatsachen. Das ist ein ernstes Thema!"

Cath war ebenfalls im Gang aufgetaucht und Sara fühlte sich zwischen den beiden plötzlich ziemlich unwohl.

Die ganze Situation kam ihr mehr als Bedrohlich vor.

S: "Ich sollte euch vielleicht das besser alleine klären lassen", sagte sie schnell und wollte schon loslaufen, da hielt sie Warrick an der Hand zurück.

W: "Nein, wir brauchen jemanden, der objektiv seine Meinung sagt."

* * *

tadaaaaa! und?reviews!jeder der des ließt klickt jetzt auf den button unten links und lässt mir ne review da-befehl-

einfach sagen wie ihrs fandet(so lange ihr es nett formuliert dürft ihr mir au sagen wenns ihr schlecht fandet-g-)


	8. Chapter 8

sunny: ja, gibs ihm!was denkt der sich au, einfach nix zu sagen?-unschuldig tu- aber ne kleine leiche versüßt einem doch gleich das fest-g-die beiden sind ja au süß(ich glaub ich wiederhol mich) aber tu mir nich weh..ich bin doch viel zu nett ;)

sarasidle: ha! zum glück hab ich ja scho reviewt.ich will doch nich, dass du beleidigt bis ;)

carrie und greggo: neeiin, sara würde sowas nieeemals tun.sie mag dich doch!ich will doch nur das du happy bist..wer weiß, vielleicht bist nach dem chappi ja no aufgedrehter ;)carrie: läufst du denn mit durch den wald, oder scheuchst du nur greg darein? -zugeb- ich musste einfach weiterlesen-g-

* * *

Sara wandte sich aus seinem Griff, seufzte und leitete sie in den Pausenraum, wo sie sich hinsetzten. Warrick und Cath gegenüber einander uns Sara nahm Grissoms Platz am Ende des Tisches ein. 

S: "So, dann fängt jetzt einer an aus seiner Sicht das Problem zu schildern, und der andere läst ihn ausreden. Später darf dann der nächste dasselbe tun unter gleichen Voraussetzungen."

Warrick und Cath nickten trotzig.

C: "Und wer darf anfangen?"

W: "Bevor wir uns jetzt auch noch deswegen streiten, darfst du."

C: "Nein, schon gut. Mach du nur."

W: "Nein, ich hab doch-"

S: "Verdammt! Cath, fang endlich an!"

C: "Na gut. Er hat überhaupt keine zeit mehr für mich. Seine blöden Basketballspiele sind ihm wichtiger als ich!"

W: "Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Das war das Jahrhundertspiel! Ich-"

S: "Ich habe doch gesagt, niemand wird unterbrochen, Warrick. Cath, erzähl weiter!"

C: "Er hockt den ganzen Tag vor diesem scheiss Fernseher und ich bin ihm total egal."

S: "Warrick, jetzt darfst du etwas dazu sagen."

W: "So stimmt das nun auch wieder nicht. Es waren jetzt gerade mal drei Spiele, und die waren eben wichtig. Süße, ich wollte dir nicht das Gefühl geben ich würde mich nicht für dich interessieren!"

S: "Na wenn das nicht schnell geklärt wäre. Kraft meines mir durch euch verliehenen Amtes-"

C: "Sara, wir sind bereits verheiratet."

S: "Ich weiß! Verpflichte ich euch jetzt zur Versöhnung- nehmt euch aber bitte ein Zimmer. Ihr könnt das Rechtsmittel der Berufung oder Revision innerhalb von 14 Tagen schriftlich oder zu Protokoll der Geschäftsstelle- ach was soll's. Küsst euch endlich!"

Das ließen sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen und Sara kam es vor als hätten sie nur einen neuen Vorwand gebraucht um endlich wieder mit ihren Spielchen weitermachen zu können. Gerade, als sie wieder zu den anderen gehen wollte, kam ihr Greg entgegen.

Greg: "Nicht schon wieder. Was macht ihr denn hier?"

S: "Erwarte besser keine antwort, ich glaube sie können dich nicht hören."

Greg: "Ok, komm mit ich hab dir einen Platz organisiert."

S: "Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie ihn zweifelnd, mit einer bösen Vorahnung.

Greg: "Keine sorge. Es leben noch alle."

Erleichtert folgte Sara ihm zurück ins Videozimmer, das vollkommen abgedunkelt nur durch das Licht des Bildschirmes erhellt wurde. Greg hatte anscheinend das Sofa aus Grissoms Büro hier hinein geschleift und deutete jetzt stolz darauf.

S: "Mein Held."

Als er sich dafür wieder einen Kuss, diesmal auf die Backe einfing, stand Grissom plötzlich auf.

G: "Hey, Greg, setz dich hin."

Greg: "Wieso?"

G: "Tu es einfach."

Greg setzte sich brav wieder auf seinen Stuhl und Sara ließ sich auf das Sofa neben Grissom nieder.

S: "Was ist das eigentlich für ein Film?", flüsterte sie.

G: "Keine Ahnung, aber so sind die beiden wenigstens beschäftigt und ich muss mir keine Arbeit für sie herzaubern."

S: "Wir hätten ja eine Lösung für das Problem, aber wer nicht will…"

G: "Keine Morde. Was wollten Cath und Warrick vorher hier?"

S: "Du hast sie gesehen?"

G: "Klar. Glaubst du der Film ist so interessant, dass ich mein Umfeld nicht mehr wahrnehme?"

S: "Wer weiß. Wäre doch möglich gewesen."

G: "Wo sind sie jetzt?"

S: "Im Pausenraum. Da waren sie zumindest eben noch."

G: "Hast du sie beruhigen können?"

S: "Ja. Sie sind… nennen wir es wieder glücklich vereint. Vermutlich bis zum nächsten Basketballspiel."

Grissom warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

S: "Ja, deswegen hatten sie sich gestritten."

Greg und Nick machten gleichzeitig "Schhhhhh." Was ihre Unterhaltung beendete.

Sara wandte sich jetzt ebenso wie Grissom dem Film zu. Nach einigen Minuten konnte sie ihrer Müdigkeit nicht mehr entgegenhalten und schlief ein.

* * *

also, des war kurz, ich weiß..aber ich brauch jetzt fürs nächste update n bissle..aber ihr seit ja bestimmt geduldig..-selber nich wirklich glaub- 


	9. Chapter 9

sunny: LOL -dir mal aufn rücken klopf- -glas wasser reich- -aufstehen helf- hey, hey, nich gleich abkratzen!tu so was nie wieder!wehe!ich will doch nich das du an nem schock oder entzug stirbst und es meine schuld is..gehts wieder?-mir sorgen um deinen gesundheitszustand mach- und hör auf zu quiken!(da muss ich immer an meerschweinchen denken!)

sarasidle: also nu hör ma, wenn du mich junge dame nennst komm ich mir vor wie n kind, was n anschiss von seiner oma kriegt.hör auf!wen du des tust darfst du jetzt au des chappi lesen..wenn ed, sofort augen zumachen! ;) ne, nur spaß.

carrie/greggo: oh, oh..ich habs sogar noch besser hingedreht ;) du wirst stolz auf mich sein..ja, greg, nichts falschverstehen..wir wollen doch nichts zensieren müssen ;) interessant, was alles beim rückwärtslesen von wörtern rauskommt ;) halt mich auf m laufenden bei neuen entdeckungen-g-

claudia: hey, dankeschön!des hört man doch immer gern ;) ich hoff dir gefällts immerno..

* * *

Als sie wieder aufwachte, waren Greg und Nick nicht mehr da, auf dem Bildschirm flimmerte der 'Kein Signal' Banner und Grissom schien ebenfalls eingeschlafen zu sein. 

Sie hob den Kopf ein wenig und realisierte, dass sie halb auf ihrem Boss lag und halb neben ihm. Zwischen der Lehne des Sofas und einem schlafenden Grissom versuchte sie möglichst ohne ihn aufzuwecken zu verschwinden. Als sie gerade ihre Hand von seinem Hals nahm und schon dabei war über ihn zu klettern, gab es einen rießen Schlag aus einem der Nebenzimmer und Grissom fuhr erschrocken hoch, wobei er unsanft Saras Kopf mit seinem erwischte.

Grissom lehnte sich mit einem eindeutig schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck wieder zurück und Sara ließ sich zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Position fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Seite.

G: "Was war das?", presste Grissom hervor.

Bevor Sara antworten konnte, kam Cath rein und entschuldigte sich sofort für den Lärm.

C: "Tut uns wirklich Leid. Es ist nichts kaputt. Zumindest nichts, was man nicht ersetzen könnte. Wir räumen alles wieder auf. Ihr könnt liegen bleiben."

So schnell sie da gewesen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Sara und Grissom verharrten weiterhin in ihrer Position.

S: "Gilt das als tätlicher Angriff gegenüber seiner Kollegen? Ich sollte mich mal bei der Gewerkschaft erkundigen.", nuschelte sie in seinen Pulli.

G: "Wen willst du Anzeigen, mich oder Cath und Warrick?"

S: "Kommt drauf an."

G: "Worauf?"

S: "Ob du wenigstens genauso viel abgekriegt hast wie ich."

G: "Oh, lass es mich so ausdrücken: Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie hart dein Schädel sein kann."

Sara konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch Grissom konnte es nicht sehen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

C: "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie süß Gris und Sara gerade dalagen!"

W: "Nein, habe ich wirklich nicht."

Cath nahm ihn an der Hand und schob ihn in das Zimmer neben dem Videoraum und deutete auf das Sofa, wo Sara halb auf Grissom liegend ihren Kopf noch immer an ihn gelehnt hatte.

Warrick starrte die Beiden an.

C: "Hab ich es nicht gesagt?"

W: "Süß? Hast du Grissoms schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht gesehen?"

C: "Ach Mensch. Keinen Sinn für Romantik."

W: "Romantik? Ich bitte dich, das hier sieht mir eher so aus als hätte jemand ihnen eine über den Schädel gezogen."

Cath zog ihn wieder aus dem Raum und sie gingen gemeinsam in den Pausenraum, wo Greg und Nick gemütlich saßen und Kaffee tranken.

Greg: "Hey Leute. Seit wann seit ihr denn hier?"

C: "Seit vorhin. Was macht ihr hier?"

N: "Der Film war zu ende und wir wollten die Zwei nicht beim schlafen stören."

W: "Schlafen?"

Greg: "Du weißt schon, wenn man schläft. Der Körper erholt sich vom Tag und-"

W: "Ich weiß was schlafen ist!"

Greg: "Gut. Was fragst du dann?"

W: "Ich finde es nur komisch das Grissom während seiner Schicht schläft. Ich meine,_ ob_ er überhaupt schläft ist ja schon eine Frage für sich, aber wenn er dann sogar jetzt pennt…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

S: "Ok, lass mich das noch mal versuchen. Versprich mir nur egal was tu tust, lass deinen Kopf da, wo er jetzt ist."

Grissom sah sie an und überlegte kurz, doch nickte schließlich.

Sara war gerade halb über ihn rüber geklettert, da konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing plötzlich an zu grinsen.

Sara hielt inne und sah ihn an.

S: "Was ist denn?"

G: "Ich hätte doch einfach zuerst aufstehen können."

S: "Und mir den ganzen Spaß verderben?"

G: Spaß?"

S: "Na ja, ich hab ich gewissermaßen in meiner Gewalt. Es würde sich vermutlich niemand hören. Cath und Warrick sind bestimmt anderweitig beschäftigt und wer weiß wo Nick und Greg sich gerade rum treiben."

G: "Du würdest jetzt aber nichts tun was du später bereuen könntest?"

S: "Das entscheide ich, wenn du mir sagst wann dir eingefallen ist, dass du zuerst aufstehen könntest."

Das grinsen verschwand von seinem Gesicht, jedes wort abwägend gab er ein "Eigentlich dachte ich das schon als du versucht hast das erste mal auszustehen." Von sich.

Sara starrte ihn an.

S: "Seit wann bist du wach?"

G: "Ich denke-"

S: "Nein, halt. Ich denke das könnte zu peinlich werden. Ich sollte hier endlich von diesem verdammten Sofa runter kommen."

G: "Und wenn ich das nicht zulasse?", fragte er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

S: "Wenn du was? Hör mal, wenn ich will bin ich in 20 Sekunden hier weg."

G: "Du willst aber anscheinend nicht. Wenn ich an meine Uhr kommen könnte, würden wir feststellen, dass vermutlich schon etwas mehr als ein paar Sekunden vergangen sind, seit du.. uhm ja, hier sitzt."

S: "Ich hab dich ja gewarnt. Denk nicht du kannst mich hier verarschen und musst keine Rache erwarten."

Bevor er etwa entgegneten konnte, hatte sie sich schon zu ihm gebeugt und er konnte ihre Lippen auf seinen Spüren. Er legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und drückte sie näher an sich heran.

Als sie schließlich nach einigen Sekunden, die ihnen wohl eher wie Minuten vorkamen wieder voneinander lösten grinsten beide.

S: "Hey, ich hab doch gesagt du sollst egal was passiert deinen Kopf da unten lassen."

G: "Du hast auch gesagt du könntest Knutschspielchen nicht ausstehen."

S: "Es macht eben immer einen Unterschied ob man selbst betroffen ist."

* * *

und?zu..unrealistisch..ok, des scho..aber..vielleicht hats euch ja trotzdem gefallen!-hoff- 


	10. Chapter 10

sunny: hehe, tja, ein kleiner kuss reicht dir nich? oje..jetzt muss ich au no erwartungen erfüllen..du weißt, was passiert wenn man mich unter stress setzt? ich hoff ja mal das quietschen oder quieken is ausgeblieben..macht bestimmt n schlechten eindruck beim weihnachtsmann, wenn du am boden liegend vor ihm rumquiekst ;)

sarasidle: ich kann nix versprechen..eigentlich wird die nacht recht kurz..aber vielleicht gefällts dir ja trotzdem ;)

claudia: danke nomal..soviel lob hab ich doch gar nich verdient- soll aber nich heißen, das ich nich total drauf steh -g-

carrie und greggo: aber..aber...ich liebe es doch so reviews zu lesen!sag mal greggo-rot werd- würdest du nich mal..hättest du nich mal lust mit mir..carrie hilf mir!ich kann sowas nich..na ja, ok, zurück zum thema ;) dann schreib ich eben weiter und beruhige euch erstmal wieder..carrie, hast dir diesmal nen besseren rausgesucht? greggo hilft dir 100pro ihn zu kriegen, nich wahr?

* * *

C: "Ich geh mich mal umziehen. Heute passiert sowieso nichts mehr." 

W: "Ich komm gleich nach. Ich muss noch was mit den Jungs klären."

Cath verdrehte die Augen: "Alles klar. Männergespräche. Ich stör nur."

W: "Nein, süße. Ich komm gleich nach. Versprochen."

Doch Cath war schon verschwunden.

Da es keinen Umweg machte- zumindest keinen großen- beschloss sie noch mal nach Griss und Sara zu sehen. Als sie wieder in einem der nebenstehenden Räume durch die Glaswände sah musste sie zweimal hinsehen. Sara lag nun eher auf ihm und die beiden küssten sich, während Griss Saras Top nach oben schob.

C: "Ich glaube das will ich nicht mit ansehen.", sagte sie sich selbst und machte sich auf den weg zum Umkleideraum, ein zufriedenes grinsen im Gesicht.

Als Warrick, Greg und Nick ebenfalls im Umkleideraum ankamen, war Cath bereits fertig umgezogen und saß auf der Bank vor ihrem Spind.

C: "Jungs, ratet was ich gesehen habe."

Greg: "Den Weihnachtsmann?"

N: "Seine Rentiere?"

W: "Oh mein Gott, zwing mich jetzt nicht 'seinen Schlitten' zu sagen."

C: "Quatsch. Sara und Griss."

W: "Baby, ich will dir ja jetzt nicht den spaß verderben, aber wir sehen sie alle. Jede Nacht. Jeder von uns.", fürsorglich legte er seine Hand auf ihre Stirn um zu Prüfen ob sie Fieber hätte.

Cath entledigte sich der Hand mit einem kräftigen Ruck und funkelte Warrick an.

C: "BABY, ich weiß! Es geht darum wobei ich sie gesehen habe." 

W: "Ich werd nicht in dieses dumme Ratespielchen einsteigen. Sag doch endlich was du gesehen hast und wir können nach Hause gehen."

Cath schüttelte vollkommen entnervt den Kopf.

C: "Sie haben sich geküsst."

Cath stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging zum Parkplatz, wo sie im Auto auf Warrick wartete.

Warrick sah die beiden verbliebenen CSIs an, die ebenfalls noch auf die Tür starten, hinter der Cath soeben verschwunden war.

W: "Was haltet ihr davon?"

Greg: "Meine Sara?"

Nick boxte ihn leicht in die Seite.

N: "Ach komm schon. Vergisst du da nicht wen? Was ist mit Carrie?"

Greg: "Oh Gott. Danke. Jetzt hätte ich beinahe den Tanzkurs vergessen. Ich muss sie noch mal schnell anrufen. Bye Jungs. Bis morgen."

W: "Mit dem Tempo macht er Cath ja noch Konkurrenz für den schnellsten Abgang. Greggo tanzt?"

N: "Sieht so aus. Lass uns gehen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdem sich Warrick und Nick verabschiedet hatten, stieg Warrick zu Cath ins Auto.

W: "Hey, tut mir leid. Ich verspreche dir das nächste Mal werde ich mit genügend Enthusiasmus reagieren, wenn du mir erzählst, das Griss und Sara irgendwas am laufen haben."

Cath sah aus dem Fenster.

C: "Dann musst du ja nicht lange warten um mir das zu Beweisen."

Sie zeigte auf Grissom und Sara die nebeneinander zu ihrem Autos gingen. Vor Saras Auto stoppten sie und küssten sich.

Warrick musste lachen.

C: "Was ist?"

W: "Können wir auch nicht einfach nur in ein Auto einsteigen?"

C: "Doch. Seit wir gemeinsam fahren schon. Weißt du noch wie wir ewig nach der Arbeit noch hier auf dem Parkplatz rum gehangen sind weil wir uns nicht wegen des Autos entscheiden konnten?"

W: "Oh klar. Irgendetwas hatte das ja schon."

Warrick beugte sich zu Cath rüber und küsste sie.

W: "Komm, lass uns auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Hause fahren. Griss und Sara könne wir auch noch ein anderes mal beobachten."

Cath willigte schnell ein und die Beiden fuhren nach Hause.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

G: "Wir könnten meinen Wagen nehmen, und ich nehm dich heute Abend wieder mit zur nächsten Schicht.", schlug er vor.

S: "Einverstanden. Ich will hier schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag verbringen."

Als beide eingestiegen waren sah sie ihn noch mal zweifelnd an.

S: "Ich muss mir das Bett aber nicht mit einem deiner 'Haustiere' teilen?"

G: "Nein. Sicher nicht. Aber eventuell mit mir."

S: "Oh, also damit kann ich leben!", grinste sie ihn an und küsste ihn nochmals leidenschaftlich.

The End

* * *

so, des wars dann..na, ne zufriedenstellende arbeit? hm? omg hoff ich doch-g- 

krieg ich dafür auch ein paar kleine reviews?ok, zugegeben, ich will massenhaft lange reviews, aber es is weihnachten, da lass ich au kleine durchgehen..lol ;)


End file.
